


Can time heal old wounds?

by Creativity19



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: 80s AU, Brave Penelope, Brief soccer, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Friendship, Strangers to Lovers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity19/pseuds/Creativity19
Summary: Can Colin fix the mistake he made ten years ago? Let's see if time can fix old wounds
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 20
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the Polins of the world!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+Polins+of+the+world%21).



> This plot has been going to through my head. I love when Penelope is brave and she don't need no man but wants him. Thank you Alengmae for reading my work and helping me improve my writing!

It was the summer of  **1980**

It was the hottest day of the summer. Penelope remembers it quite well. It was the day she met her best friend, Eloise. They both were five years old. the Bridgertons had just moved across the street. At the time there were only five of them and one on the way in Violet's belly. They all looked like little dolls.

Penelope remembers it like it was yesterday. She was swinging on the swing attached to the tree nears her window while pretending to read her book while spying on who her new neighbors were. She had a good view of her new neighborhood unpacking their truck. At the time there were only five children and one on the way in Violet's belly. Each child followed their mother like little ducklings trying to carry boxes into their new house except one. She lost sight of the littlest girl. All of an unexpectedly a black-haired girl with bright blue eyes popped up in front of her taking her.

“Hi, I'm Eloise Bridgerton. It's nice to meet you! I'm five years old.” she showed how many on her fingers. “How old are you? You look around the same age as me. My mommy said this is our new home because our family is growing. What are you read? Is it good? I love to read too” She rumbled on. She was an interesting character to behold.

“I am Penelope. I am all but five years old. This is my favorite book. It is called if you give a mouse a cookie. It's about a mouse who keeps coming back for more. Maybe you can come over and we could read it together,” she said shyly into her book.

“Penolpee” it was hard for Eloise to say her name. “ I shall call you Pen! And I'll have to ask my mommy to set up a playdate with your mommy” her eye widen with the excitement of making a new friend that wasn't her family member.

They hear another small voice call her new friend's name.

“Eloise? Eloise? Where are you? You must wander off far monster will get you” Little boy with the same hair color but bigger ears approached chuckling to himself

“ Oh no! The monsters!” Eloise ran behind the small boy for projection”

Penelope wondered what monsters. Did they bring some with them? The boy must be brave to laugh at the monster. 

“ Eloise, who is this,” he asked

“This is Pen. She is my new friend. Pen, this is my brother Colin. He's six.”

“ Six and a half” he added proudly.

At that time she got a better look at him. He had an ember green eyes in the sun and a contagious smile. She told herself that is going to be her husband.

* * *

**1985**

Penelope and Eloise were stuck together like glue. One goes the other follows. They were both 10 years old. They helped each other tough times such as when Eloise’s father had passed away. They were always leaning on each other. Their favorite place to be was in Penelope’s treehouse that used to hold her swing. It was their secret hide away. They even made a sign that said no boys allowed. That was a rule Eloise would honor to her death. She thought all boy except her brothers had cooties

“ Pen, I can't wait to start our first day of school tomorrow. Hopeful we are in the same class.” they were now in 5th grade. One more year before they were in middle school and we're pre-teens.

The Catholic school they attended had Elementary (1-4) in one building, Middle school (5-8), and finally high school (9-12) in another. 

“ Don't want to go. I don't know why I can't be home school” she sighed. She obtained braces last week and they must stay on for at least a year and her hair looked like she got a bad perm when in fact her mother kept hair spraying it rock solid.

“Don’t say that Penelope. We are finally in the same school” he chuckled. It was Colin. His head popped up at the entrance of the floor. He always had the best time popping up in a random time. He looked more dreamy than ever. His smile was still contiguous and had great humor. He was always getting into. trouble, but he was a smooth talk And knew how to get out of trouble. 

“ Colin, you must knock before entering. We like to speak of delicate matters” Eloise threw a throw pillow at him.

He closed the door to duck before it was able to hit him.

“ I would have, but the door was wide open. Anyway, mother asked me to get you for dinner. Let's go, I'm starving.” 

“ You are always starving brother”

“ Am not”

“Are too”

They bickered for two straight minutes. Then he turn to Penelope. She was always shy speaking to him.

“ Right, Pen?” he dragged her into the argument 

“ I mean you often talk about food,” she said shyly

Which made Eloise start rolling over to giggle.

“Fine, you have won this battle,” he said to Eloise.

Being in the same school as Colin made all her fear disappear. She did not care if she was picked on by Cressida Cowsper, a girl one year old.

She was able to see Colin more than normal. Eloise and she stuck to him like glue in the halls as he looked out like he did when did with his fraternal twin sister, Daphne. 

Everyone knew not to mess with them. For the fear of the elder Bridgertons. It wasn't like they were scary. Well not all of them. Anthony was pretty intimidating when you first met him. He was always brooding. He was three years older than them. Always got into fights for his family. Then there was Ben short for Benedict. He was two years older than them. He was the less serious but stepped up when needed. Finally, the last oldest brother, Colin. He was a real goofball and well liked. People didn't want to mess with him because he was so nice and they were afraid of being ostracized from the cool crowd. 

Eloise and Penelope were always with him that they became three of a kind. They grew to be friends. They followed him around in the halls and had even more fun at home. 

It was until later on that year his brothers started taunting him about hanging out with his little sister and her friend.

She was waiting for Eloise to return with snacks when she heard the boys walking up the stair.

“ Colin, you seem oddly fond of Eloise’s little friend.” Anthony grimly smile

Then Ben started to chime in with an Elementary song.

“ Colin and Penelope sitting in a tree K I S S I N G. First comes love then comes marriage then come baby in a baby carriage.” he taunted

“Stop it guy! It's not like that. Penelope is just like Eloise. She is like our sister. I will never like Penelope Featherington.” he stated proudly.

Penelope grasped and backed into the room before anyone could see her. Eloise returned and She explained to her that she needed to be home soon.

As she was leaving she ran into Colin's chest.

“Where do you think you're running off to. I saw Eloise with snacks. I was just about to join you two. Please don't tell me there are no more snacks” he chuckled

“ Home. My mother needs me” she said trying to avoid his eyes. She ran until she reached her house. She closed the door and cried into the bed the whole night.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**1989**

Penelope felt like a new woman entering high school. Her mother finally allowed her to do her own hair. And her braces were now off and she had straight pearly white teeth. Penelope spent all her time at the Bridgertons. It was the only place that felt like home. Her mother was cruel to Penelope and thought it was possible to motivate her to lose weight, but all it did was hurt her and drive her away from her mother. 

Eloise and her had their first day of school rituals. She got there an hour before school and walked toward the stairs. She saw Colin eating cereal in his soccer Jersey. Which meant there was a game tonight. She waved to him as she stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and he returned it with a warmed smile, forgetting he had milking in his mouth. She laughed as he tried to stop it from spilling.He cleaned himself up.

He was now a sophomore. He finally grew into his ears. His jersey made his chest look tight and his shorts showed off his tight calves. You could tell he was physically fit.

“ Penelope have I ever told you I love a girl in uniform” he winked

“ Perhaps you can borrow mine to wear,” she commented back. He started laughing with a snore every once every few seconds.

“ you are a silly girl” he chuckled

He always found a way to make her blush even when he was joking. Penelope had to come up with a defense to not show her true feelings. She knew he could never love her and could let know she loved him. To him she would always be Eloise’s little friend.

Eloise came down the stair ready to go. 

“ Colin, could you please drive us? We shouldn't be forced to take the bus when you are going to the same school.” she whined.

“ I don't think so it is a right of passage to take the bus to your first day of school till you get your driver license” 

Eloise sure knew how to get her way with her brothers. All she had to do was pout and show off those blue puppy dog eyes.

“ Fine, only because Penelope is here and because you will sit in the back” he declared

He watched Penelope approach his car. She looked like an angel with a halo over her head as the sun shined around her perfectly. Her loose red curls matched so well with her brown eyes. Her boobs were so perky if only he could touch them. Was he checking her out he thought to himself? He was getting a little too happy and her wearing her school uniform wasn't helping. Thank goodness he was sitting down otherwise she would have seen his boner.

She went to open the back door when he locked the door and rolled down his window.

“ Nope, you're up here with me” he grinned.

Penelope smiled and accepted his conditions.

“ That's not fair! First, you put me in the back like a child then steal my best friend. 

“ One, act like a child and you sit where a child would sit. Two, Penelope is much my friend as she is yours” he pointed out. 

Eloise pouted again” This is why Ben is my favorite brother”.

Colin grasp for air. Placing his hand over his heart like he was wounded by her comment. He was very theatrical. Penelope snickered at the two bittering but she knew better than to get involved.

“So you two joining any after school club?” he asked

Eloise answered for both of them “ I'm joining creative writing and pen is joining the newspaper”

“ Newspaper? Huh Penelope? That's great!” Colin smiled at her. Ignoring Eloise’s club.

Once they reached the school, Colin dropped them off in front of the school while he went to park his car. They regrouped and it was like middle school. He was shown their classes, gym, library, and the most important in his eyes the cafeteria. It wasn't a surprise that they both got into AP classes. Colin brought them to their first classes of the day.

“ Remember guys there is a game tonight make sure to be there” 

“ Of course, we will be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world” Eloise retorted

Unlike Penelope's family, theirs was always there supporting each other. They all went to every school function. Violet always made a banner for each event.

“ Bridgerton has the ball. He fakes right and goes left. There are ten seconds until it is over. Will he make it to stop the tie?” the commentator announced 

Colin was determined. He was going to shoot the ball in and make the last point. It was now him and the goalie. Time stood still and all the noise from the stadium faded away. All he could hear was his own breathing. It was no or never. He looked up into the crowd and saw Penelope. She was always there cheering him on. He thought to himself this one is for you. He kicked the ball into the left high corner of the net. He SCORED.

The referee calls the call. The Royals have won the first game of the season. The crowd ran into the field and they picked up Colin cheering. When the crowd calmed down he went to find Eloise and Penelope.

“ Hey guys, did you want to go to your first high school party” he asked, “ I already told mom you'll be out with me if you want to go?”

“ Yes! Let's go! Maybe I'll get inspiration for my new story and you can get a new story for the newspaper” she looked at Penelope with excitement.

Penelope was hesitant to say yes, but then both Bridgertons brought out the blue and green puppy dog eye. How could she say no? “ Fine, only for a little.”

  
  


Penelope walked in with her friend into their first high school party. They looked in awe with the light changing different colors. The music blaring.

_ We can dance if we want to _

_ We can leave your friends behind _

_ 'Cause your friends don't dance _

_ And if they don't dance _

_ Well, they're no friends of mine _

Colin watched them as they took in their surrounds. His laugher made them snap out of it. 

“ Here is your first high school party. Let's go over the rules: 

  1. You can drink if you want but don't take a drink from a stranger.
  2. Since you are girls stick to groups. Ben is also here. Find either one of us if you need us.
  3. Don't do anything I wouldn't do which there not a lot I wouldn't do. 
  4. Don't tell mom
  5. Enjoy yourself.”



Then he left with those words of wisdom toward the snack table. Eloise and Penelope found themselves in the middle of the party.

“ You're a Bridgerton right?” said some random guy

“What of it” Eloise barked back

“ Then you must be good at sport. I need help with a ping pong challenge” he linked arms with her and drag her away.

Penelope saw Eloise refuse at first but then the temptation of the ball took over her. She was destroying the other team.

The crowd was screaming _ “Bridgerton Bridgerton _ !”

She felt happy for her friend. She was finally fitting in as her older sibling did. She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Colin with two red cups. “ Do you want one?” he asked

She took it to be polite. She could never say no to him. They started talking and waiting away. At first, she did not want to lose sight of Eloise.

“ Let's go this way” Colin could see she was afraid to leave her friend.

“Don't worry Ben is watching her.” Colin pointed out. She had no idea how she did not see Eloise's older brother watching them in the corner.

Penelope noticed everyone was doing something different. Some were making out in the corner, some were dancing and some were having a drinking contest. 

That's when her enemy from middle school saw her.

“Penelope! Are you lost? No worries we were just about to play a game called 7 minutes in heaven.” Cressida Cowper said with evil eyes.

Colin followed them. He wasn't going to leave her alone.

There a circle about 15 feet away from the closet. Cressida went over the rule and stated fresh meat goes first as she looked at Penelope. Penelope was not going back down. She spun the bottle. It went round and round until it landed on Colin. Unknown to Penelope know that Cressida had a paperclip in the bottle and had one of her minions walk behind Colin with a magnet.

“ You don't have to go if your still a child. Children are allowed at adult parties.” Cressida taunted. Everyone in the circle was looking at her. Colin got up then pulled up Penelope and lead her to the closest.

“ All right see you in 7 minutes” she teased as she locked the door.

Colin sighed “ it's a good thing it landed on me rather than someone else. All we have to do is wait until seven-minutes.” You could hear the faded song in the background.

_ I made it through the wilderness _

_ Somehow I made it through _

_ Didn't know how lost I was _

_ Until I found you _

_ “ _ Great timing Madonna” he chuckled. She could barely hear the song. All she heard was her heart beat.

_ Like a virgin _

_ Touched for the very first time _

_ Like a virgin _

_ When your heartbeats _

_ Next to mine _

Those were going to be the longest seven minutes of her life. Her and Colin in a broom sized closet. Their chest was touching. She tried to look down at the ground. Avoiding eye contact with her crush when he lifted up her chin and brushed her red hair out of her face. He brought them closer if that was even possible.

“ What is a matter, Pen?” Colin was now concerned. “ Did you want to be in here with someone else?” He frowned at the thought of another guy alone with her. He really needs to stop. Penelope is like his sister. 

“ No“ she spoke in confident “I’m glad it's you”

He was shocked at her words. She wanted to be alone with him. He dove forward crashing his lips into hers. Her lips felt so soft and comforting to him.

She could taste him. He tasted like beer and pringles. He slowly backed her into the wall and lifted her. She wrapped her arm and legs around his body. They fit perfectly together

She started to panic. This was not happening. Colin Bridgerton is making out with her in a closet. She would dare not question it at this moment. She was going to enjoy the pleasures of his touch.

She allowed his hands to roam free grasping at her boobs and her ass fearing this dream would end. He knew they were perfect when he saw them this morning.

She was moaning into his mouth which only made him want to thrust against her. God, he was embarrassed. He couldn't even control his hips. He was glad it was dark in the room otherwise she would see him blushing.

She felt his long length pressing into her core. Then they heard the door unlock. Their eyes looking into each with panic. He put her down and fixed his hair while she fixed everything. He fled as soon as the door opened. Everyone looked at her and she ran to find Eloise.

“ I think it’s time to go home” she told Eloise

“ Why? I'm having so much fun? The question, why do you look like a mess” She asked Penelope.

Instead of answering her, she called out to Benedict. “ Ben, your sister is drunk. We should leave”.

Benedict was done babysitting and agreed. He brought them home. He went through their back door, so they wouldn't wake their mother. He led drunk Eloise and slightly tipsy Penelope to her room.

Here is some water “ She will need it before she crashes” he sighed. She did not listen to his warning about slowing down. 

“ She is lucky to have you” he looked towards her.

“No, It is me. Who is lucky to have her” as she glances at Eloise sleeping 

They said their goodnights, but who can expect her to go to sleep after kissing the man of her dreams. That is where the events of that night would stay that way. Just a dream.

Colin spent the rest of the week avoiding her. Tonight was the night she was going to confront him. She waited until everyone was asleep. She knew he always liked a midnight snack. She watched him return to his room. She lightly tread the hardwood floor before entering his room. She shut the door behind her.

He was surprised she locked his door and that he dropped his sandwich. He was shirtless with his pajama bottom on.

“Penelope, what are you doing in my room? You shouldn’t be in a guy's room alone.”

“ Why have you been avoiding me?” she blurted. She was trying not to look down at his chest. “I thought that you liked what happened in the closet” she remembers feeling his hard member with her leg.

“ Pen, I’m a teenage boy. I like everything a girl does. We should forget about last week. I mean you're fourteen and I am fifteen. You just started high school. Maybe you should try going out with someone your age or explore a little.” he sighed as he walked toward her too. 

“ Colin, you are all I ever wanted since I met you” she cried.

“ Penelope, you don't know what you're saying. You just like the idea of me” his eyes darken still laying on his bed

“I am not! I want to be with you” she didn’t know how to convince him.

He got up and circled her. He was now behind her. He was approaching dangerous territory.

“ Are you saying you want to be with me?” he slid his hand down her arm.

“ I’m saying I want to try”

“ You don’t know what you're asking” he thought for a second. “ Fine, I don’t normally date younger, so this will be our little secret. I won’t have Eloise hating me for ruining her friendship. No. One. Can. Know ”He emphasized each word. 

This is where it began, Colin and Penelope’s story. He kissed her passionately like this was their first kiss

She went back into Eloise’s bed and kept replaying that moment in her head like a VHS on rewind.

* * *

  
  


**_1990_ **

A year has passed. They were having so much fun fooling around. It started at night whenever she slept over. She would wait until there was not a sound in the house then she would sneak into Colin's room for a midnight make out session. Which later turned into secret school rendezvous. She would be walking to class then out of nowhere to be snatched into a janitor closet. Colin mouths hungry for her. She could see him smile every time they kissed. She was going to give the same amount of effort he gave her. They were dropping toilet tree supplies on the floor as they fought for dominance. Colin never thought Penelope could be this aggressive. 

It was all fun and game until they almost got caught in the gym storage room. They had gotten too comfortable with their surroundings. Colin’s shirt was off to the corner and he was working on taking hers off too. When they heard the door knob was lowered. Penelope ducked and hid. Unfortunately, Colin was not so lucky and his teammates caught him with no shirt on. He gave a slick smile and shrugged his shoulders. His teammates threw the closest ball which were the dodgeballs. Penelope tried to keep her laughing to herself. That is when they agreed to keep their secret in their house.

They weren't only making out when they saw each other at night. Colin snuck them out for midnight drives. They would drive to a deserted area and look at the star. He knew Penelope was smart but she had much depth to her. She wasn't like anyone he had met and he flirted with a lot of girls. He was memorized by her. All he could do was stare. They were living in their own movie. The song certainly didn't help make it a reality.

_ There she goes _

_ There she goes again _

_ Racing through my brain _

_ And I just can't contain _

_ This feeling that remains _

_ There she blows _

_ There she blows again _

_ Pulsing through my veins _

_ And I just can't contain _

_ This feeling that remains _

  
  


A few months later it was Christmas break. Penelope was invited to go over for dinner and to exchange presents. She walked up and saw Colin at the front door.

“Hey Colin” she smiles

“ Well hello beautiful” he was tempted to kiss her in broad daylight. When his front door opened. It was little Hyacinth. She pointed to the roof of the porch. There was a mistletoe.

“ Caught you! Well I was hoping to get Anthony and Kate, but this is even better!” She gleamed.

“ We must follow tradition.” He announced before leaning over.

Penelope puckered up her lips but never felt his lips on them. Instead he chose to kiss her cheek. She turned pink. It was one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. All she could do is pretend nothing had happened.

She enjoyed the family gathering. They always relished being together. All eight of them. She had no idea how Violet had so much patience and time as a single mother of eight children. This is what Penelope wanted to have a family that loved each. Penelope knew her mother loved her to a point but it was more a tolerable love. After giving Eloise her gift she headed home.

The closer it got to Christmas less she got to see him.

She was ready for bed when she heard a knock on her window. It was Colin! He climbed her tree. She quickly let him in.

“ Are you crazy? You could have fallen!”

“Do you think I wouldn’t have visited you on Christmas Eve” he smiled as he kissed her.” Here I got you something.” It was a silver bracelet with the letter C. It was beautiful in her eyes. She gave him his gift which was a soccer ball that had his favorite soccer player’s signature. 

“ How did you get this?” Colin was shocked. He knew she was caring, but how could she have possibly known this was his favorite player. This was Colin’s dad's favorite player which layer became his favorite player. This tugged at his heart. He almost started to tear up.

He kissed her like he never kisses before. Was this love? He thought. This kiss felt different. There were no words that could be described at this moment. 

Colin backed her till her legs hit the bed. He gently guided her on her bed. She looked goddess when the moonlight shone above her. He took off her silk pajamas until she laid naked before him. 

He kissed every inch of her from her head to her toes. He needed her. He was going to show he wanted her. 

“Are you sure?” He looked at her and she nodded. “Tell me if I do anything you don’t like,” he said. She sounded so innocent when she said that there wasn't anything he could do that she wouldn't like. He looked at her in awe. 

He centered himself and they made love for the first time. Penelope realized this is his first time too. He was nervous and worried she would break underneath him.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. This is the first time they have spent the night together. They woke up to knocking on the door not realizing that time was. They hear a familiar voice.

“ Pen, have you seen Colin?” Eloise said through the door.

Colin jumped from the bed.

“I’m not here” he mouthed. He grabbed his clothes and hid in the closet. 

Penelope put on her pajamas and answered the door.

“ No, I haven't seen him. I just got out of bed myself”

Eloise walked into the room and sat on her bed “Weird, He missed breakfast. He is going to be in deep shit when he gets home. Our mother almost called the police. She thought he was kidnapped because he missed out on Christmas breakfast.”

She left shortly afterward and Colin came out of the closet. He sighed with relief.

“ Imagine if she caught us. That would have been a disaster” he was fully dressed now.

Penelope was confused.

“ Are we not going public? Because I thought last night we became official. I mean what was the point of giving me the bracelet? If we aren't dating.`` Penelope questioned.

“ Pen, you don't understand…” he was trying to come up with an explanation but was cut off by Penelope.

“ No, I think I understand pretty clearly. I will not be your secret” she pushed him out of her room.

She thought he only kept her as a secret to see if they were serious, but she let it go on too long. She realized he was ashamed of her.

  
  
  


Colin waited a week for her to cool down. He figured it was best to give her time. Then a week into two then three weeks has passed. She was avoiding him. Eloise was always over her house and when asked his sister why the sudden change.

She shrugged and said “Penelope wanted a change of scenery.” 

He figured no big deal. He will see her tonight at his soccer game. She has never missed a game. If she was not there for him then she would have to be there for newspapers. He was wrong again. She wasn't there. It was Ronald the substitute. His good luck charm was no longer there. 

He lost the girl and lost the game.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**1991**

A year has passed and things are back to the way they were before Penelope and Colin started their secret relationship. Penelope started going over to the bridgerton house again but kept their words to a minimum of hellos and goodbyes. 

A lot had changed Penelope’s cousin temporarily moved in with her and attended the same high school as her as a senior. She finally had a family member she liked living with. Penelope was consumed with her SATs and applying to college far away from her family.

Colin was focused on his last year of high school. He was going to take one year off to backpacking through Europe. 

Finally. Graduation day came for Colin and Daphne. He glimpsed at her holding the end of a banner that said Bridgertons on it. 

He left a few days later to his first destination. His mother cried at his departure. His whole family was off to see him go but Penelope did not show. 

* * *

  
  


**1992**

It was Penelope’s and Eloise’s turn to graduate. All the Bridgerton was there in support including him.

They even had a party for both of them. Penelope loved them like they were her own family. They treated her like she was one of them.

She was up the stairs to find Eloise when suddenly she bumped into something or rather someone. She looked up and it was Colin with that contagious smile.

“ Hey Pen, what does it feel like to be a free bird?” he asked her

“ Colin, it's only been two hours since graduate” 

“ And you miss it already, Nerd” he poked fun at her.

“ Well, I did sign up for summer courses at Columbia University. I leave in two weeks. I need to scope it out before Eloise gets there” She informed him. She was able to get into an amazing College, unfortunately, it was only thirty minutes away from home.

“ That's right! You and Eloise got into the same university. How on earth are we ever going to separate you two?” He chuckled. She was still as beautiful as ever. He was ready to ask her out when his sister called her name.

“Penelope? There you are!” Eloise looked down from the stair. “ Come on we still need to go over crucial details before we move”

“Guess, I'll see ya around” she waved goodbye. 

* * *

**2005**

He was back and here to stay. He was ready to start settling down. He wanted To settle. down like his other siblings.

He had been traveling since he was 18 years old. He had written a book about his journeys. It was about the sight he saw or how he would get lost and met interesting people. Since he happened to be in the neighborhood he figured he would stop by Eloise. He knew where to find the spare key by her text. She wouldn't be home until later on, so he let himself in.

He started to make himself a PB&J when he heard a woman moan. It sounded familiar. He walked to the room and peeked through the crack. It was Penelope. His mouth dropped open. She was pleasuring herself. He admired her from afar. He never forgot what a beauty she was. She was at the height of her orgasm when she saw his face.

“Colin!?” 

He shut the door. Oh God, why didn't he walk away he thought. He waited for her on the couch.

She came out in a black satin robe with her hands on her hip. Her face red from embarrassment. 

“ What did we learn today” she covered her face.

“Alway close the door” he smirked. He was hoping to get away with it.

“Colin! Always knock! You knock before you let yourself in” she raised her voice.

“ Eloise said I could let myself in” He threw his hands up in defense.

Penelope rolled her eyes and went back to her room. 

After seeing Penelope in that state he needed a release. He went left to his hotel and took that beautiful image that he saw for motivation. He wondered why he ever let her go. Penelope was everything he could ever want in a woman. She was clever, supportive, talented, funny, beautiful. He could make a never ending list of how wonderful she was. He was determined to make her fall in love with him again.

He had to two step to win to her over:

First, He needed to show her that he wasn’t the same guy he was in high school. He had grown up.

Second, he had to ask her on a date to woo her. 

* * *

The plan was in effect. Colin had asked Eloise if it would be alright if he stayed in their spare room since it was closer to his job.

“ Pen, you don’t mind right?” She asked her.

How could she say no. Colin was right behind Eloise. 

“ I guess he can stay,” she grumbled.

Eloise was aesthetic. Her favorite brother and best friend right now in the same household.

“ Thank you! Thank you! It’s going to just like old time” She squealed.

“ Yeah, Pen just like old times” Colin winked at her. 

Penelope’s mouth dropped. Did he just wink at her? She knew from his smile he was up to no good. She planned to avoid him at all cost but it got harder and harder to avoid him.

She saw him everywhere! Since he was a writer like her he didn’t need to work in the office except once a week to show his editor his work. She stayed in her room until Eloise came home. Finally, she decided she would not be a prisoner in her own apartment.

She went out in the living room and She was working on the couch. Surprisingly, he did not bother her while she was typing. She found it strange he had not said one word in hours. He was on his phone just sitting there. Then at lunch, her stomach growled, he moved from his spot and came back with two plates.

“ Here, you need to eat something” he handed her a plate.

It was food from her favorite bakery. Only the bakery in their hometown made these. How did he remember and when did he leave the house?

“ How did you get these?”

“Benny boy was coming into the city and I asked him to pick them up for me,” he smirked. He walked away toward his room.

He kept surprising her over the next couple of weeks. He did the grocery shopping, the dishes, and started taking her dog out to the park. 

She had to admit he was so cute with her Yorkie. He would talk to Georgie like he was his child. 

One afternoon, it was time for his walk and she couldn't find him.

“Georgie! Where are you?” she looked around her flat for him.

She peaked into Colin’s room and found her dog sleeping with him. So much for loyalty she thought. 

* * *

**2006**

Since new years, Penelope has had writer’s block. She couldn't focus on what to write. She was ready to bang her head on her desk in hope an idea would come from it. 

It took a week for her to finally get her groove back. When she was able to write, her fingers had a mind of their own and she wasn’t going to stop them. She could ignore any noise when she was in the zone. She looked over at the clock. It was 7:30 pm. She went the whole day just writing. She stretched her legs as she got up from her chair. She smell a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. 

She opened her door and the kitchen table had two candles. She heard a song she had not heard in ten years.

_There she goes_

_There she goes again_

_Racing through my brain_

_And I just can't contain_

_This feeling that remains_

_There she blows_

_There she blows again_

_Pulsing through my veins_

_And I just can't contain_

_This feeling that remains_

She saw the mastermind behind it as he approached the table with two dinner plates. The food looked delicious. 

“Dinner is served. Please take a seat” he smiled.

She sat down at the table.“ What is this and Where is Eloise?” she questioned. 

“First, it's origin is Greece. Second, She had to help Daphne with the twins. She will be gone all night” he answered.

“Last and most serious question, did we really listen to this song back in the 90s” she laughed

“I know for a fact we did.” he laughed right back

They enjoyed their dinner with tons of laughter. The night ended and they moved forward slowly. They spent time enjoying each other's company. They would watch movies, go grocery shopping, and many other domestic activities.

* * *

  
  


**2008**

They often teased each other which caused Colin to pin Penelope down tickling her on the couch.

“You two seriously need to get a room. It's been two years since he moved in. Everyday you guys are up to no good. I don't know why you guys don't date'' Eloise shut the tv off and left to her room.

They sat there in silence. 

“She’s right. let's go on a date” he broke the silence. Here was his chance.

“Really?” she was shocked

“Of course, I would be honored to take you out”He said ecstatically

She blushed and nodded.

Their first date could not have gone worse. It started raining and they were drenched before they got to the restaurant, so they opted for take out.

They reached their flat soaked in water. Their clothes stuck to their skin.

“Sorry about the weather maybe we can reschedule,” he said 

“ Yeah, sounds like a good idea. I was hoping to ask you something that has been on my mind.” Penelope whispered

“Sure, what is on that beautiful mind?” causing her to blush.

“I know this happened over 10 years ago but I can't get this off my mind. You didn't want me when we were teenagers but now you want me? I can't wrap my head around it. I haven't change that much since we were kids”

“Oh Pen, I always wanted you. I was a stupid kid. I just didn't want my two worlds colliding with each other. I know it was selfish of me. But what we had was magical. I didn't want the love to disappear. The truth is it never had. That love got stronger by living with you” he confessed.

“Wait. right here...” as she went into her room. When she returned with something in her grasp. She released her grip and his eye opened wide. It was the bracelet he gave her many years ago. She still had it.

“ I never stopped loving you and I couldn't love anyone else” She blushed. She had been on dates over the year but could never get past date three. She always found a fault in the relationship and thought about how they would break up before it even started. 

His impulse took over the moment he saw the bracelet. He felt those juicy pink lips once more. He pulled away an inch asking for permission for another. She nodded and did not allow one second to go by before kissing him back.

She pushed him against the wall. 

“ God, I have wanted this since the moment the date started” she was reading his mind

His kisses trailed down her lip toward her neck. He was leaving his mark for the world to see. He finally got toward her voluptuous breast, he took turns devouring each one in his mouth. 

“ I think this shirt would look better off” he smirks before he ripped the top with his bare hands. He knew that look in Penelope’s eyes. The fire was fuel and large. She jumped up and he supported her plump ass. He walked forward into her room. He accidentally dropped them on the mattress. Causing her to laugh.

“ There is no laughing here,” Colin said as he bit her breast. That did it for her. She let out the most angelic moan he has not heard in years. “That’s more like it.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
